User blog:Golden8King/More SSB5 Stage Ideas (and Music!)
Hey guys, I'm back with more stages for my SSB5 project. Unlike last time, I've got the collection of all 12 songs of a stage as well as the stage's layout with me, too. Before I begin, for your information, the solid thick black lines mean that you can't go through the platform. On the other hand, the dashed black lines indicate platforms you can pass through. Oh, and the occassional red points to the left and right of a platforms signal grabable ledges. Now, to start things up, we have a stage simply called Mario Kart. It combines tracks from all across MK history in just one stage. True to the nature of Mario Kart, the brawlers may visit 16 different tracks such as Music Park, Daisy Cruiser, Maple Treeway and Daisy Cruiser in a "different" way when compared to other travelling stages. You see, again, true to the Mario Kart series, the brawlers are approached by Lakitu who offers them a ride on his rod to the next location. Now, a hunt for Lakitu - actually similar to the hunt for the Smash Ball now I think about it - as he will only be there for a short period of time and when he goes, the screen goes with him, leaving the brawlers to die an SD death ... eh ... KO. Once you've grabbed onto Lakitu's rod, you won't be able to let go. However, you might wanna make sure your opponent won't grab it, too. Play it risky or play it safe? Another unique thing when compared to other travelling stages is the fact that there's travelling screen, you move from one track to another like instantly. You always start out at a random track and get picked up like every 40 seconds. However, you can also choose for Lakitu not to appear at all, with the help of a stage variation similar to the Smash Bros. Boxing Ring and the Punch-Out Boxing Ring. This, however, means that you stay on the same track for the entire battle. To the right, you can see the layout of the Music Park potion of the stage. It's pretty small but you can walk on the track itself, too, just watch out for the racers. However, when you stand on the main platform, a Bouncing Note in the background will make the ground shake and you with it. Just jump to the rhythm and try to work with it. *N64 Luigi Circuit - Mario Kart 7 *Electrodrome - Mario Kart 8 *Circuit - Mario Kart 7 *Waluigi Pinball - Mario Kart DS *Neo Bowser City - Mario Kart 7 *Mario Circuit - Super Mario Kart *Baby Park - Mario Kart: Double Dash!! *Maple Treeway - Mario Kart Wii *Moonview Highway - Mario Kart Wii *Water Park - Mario Kart 8 *Kalimari Desert - Mario Kart 64 *Moo Moo Farm/Yoshi Valley - Mario Kart 64 Yet another creatively named stage. But it's not the name that counts, it's its features! Donkey Konga is a rhythm game for Nintendo Gamecube using the DK Bongos on top of whom most of the fighting takes place on this stage. However, it's not about just fighting here, it's about fighting - with style! Try to hit the left or right bongo in time according to the icon shown in the bar on the top of the screen in order to please the little Helper Monkeys. Maybe they'll give you one or two items. You know, since items won't appear here naturally. But if you don't, they'll get mad and throw stuff like spiked balls or banana peels after you. In order to hit one of the Bongos, just attack them with any down move. And you'll have to "clap", too. Just do a Smash Attack in the small space between those bongos. So I guess you'll have to work together with your opponents here more or less. Unless, of course, you don't mind getting dangerous stuff thrown in your face. Oh, and the icons that pop up vary in speed and frequency according to the music that plays during the battle. So fighting in this game properly may differ from song to song. *Main Theme - Donkey Konga *Song Select - Donkey Konga *Intro Story - Donkey Konga *Main Theme - Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *Dawn Savanna - Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *Turkish Marsh - Donkey Konga *Hungarian Dance No. 5 in G Minor - Donkey Konga *Dread Kong (Phase 3) - Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *Vs. Tusk (Phase 2) - Donkey Kong Jungle Beat *DK Jungle 1 - Donkey Kong Barrel Blast *Jungle Level Ver. 2 - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Battle for Storm Hill - Donkey Kong Jungle Beat Now, it's no secret that I frickin' love Hyrule Warriors. I'd even say it's the best Zelda we've got in a long time, a statement that always sparks a lot of controversy seeing how HW isn't a Zelda game but a spin-off. And I say, I don't care. Yeah, it's a spin-off but it counts as a Zelda for me so shut up. *cough* Anyway, it's needless to say that a HW stage in my SSB5 stage is pretty much a no-brainer. This stage takes place in the midth of a heated battle between the Hyrulean Army and Cia's Forces. This ground stage is pretty simple in its layout. There's the solid ground and three soft platforms above. However, what makes this stage interesting are the Bokoblins. They show up constantly and while their attacks deal only a little bit of damage, taking one of them out counts as a KO for you. So be sure to attack them whenever you see one. This, of course, makes this usually small stage pretty crowded. So on top of all that, Hyrulean Soldiers may pop up, too. However, defeating them counts as a Fall and discounts one point. Both, "visitors" have a small life bar you need to empty in order to defeat them but Smash Attacks kill them instantly. And lastly, to top things off, King Dodongo appears here, too. However, it's not a boss, it just rolls over the stage, flatens everything, defeats all the visitors and then leaves. Oh, it destroys the soft platforms for the rest of the battle, too. *Hyrule Field (1st) - Hyrule Warriors *Silent Guardians - Hyrule Warriors *Psychostorm - Hyrule Warriors *Boss Battle - Hyrule Warriors *Focal Line - Hyrule Warriors *Under Siege - Hyrule Warriors *Hyrule Field: Twilight Princess - Hyrule Warriors *Remnant of Twilight - Hyrule Warriors *Skyloft - Hyrule Warriors *In The Greenwood - Hyrule Warriors *Kumite - Hyrule Warriors *Eclipse of the Sun - Hyrule Warriors This stage is a bit different to the others showcased in this blog as it's from a game that's not out yet. Hence, this name isn't official (it'll probably be named after the first world of Rainbow Curse) and secondly, has no music yet. It'll likely have most songs taken from Rainbow Curse itself. So now that's been done, let's go on with this stage's main feature. Just like in Rainbow Curse, new platforms are drawn randomly from time to time replacing vanishing ones. However, these will not be in the same spot all the time. Some platforms are long and curvy, some short and straight. And all of the platforms are soft. So watch out for that or you'll end up in the Gordos which launch you into the air. Sometimes, Banana Dee runs by and gives you items as they won't appear on this stage naturally. Category:Blog posts